


姐姐

by Antel8pe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, girls
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antel8pe/pseuds/Antel8pe
Summary: 外界的声音都是参考，不开心的话就不需要参考
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 7





	姐姐

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转！  
> 百合！  
> 高中女孩子的故事

1.  
高二的金钟大在后门已经站了好一会儿了。她早就放学了，老师朝他们挥挥手的那一刹那她就已经拿起早就收拾好的书包往外冲。等到到了高三楼底下被静悄悄的学习氛围一激，才一拍脑袋想起来：哎呀，金俊勉已经升到高三了，高三生是晚放一个小时的。  
她站在后门硬生生等了一个小时，无聊到把书包带子在胸前打了一个蝴蝶结，左脚踢完右脚跟以后又用右脚踢左脚跟。她一边回想走之前做的那套英语卷子是不是被自己撕烂一个角，一边踮起脚尖透过后门的玻璃往里面张望：金俊勉学习也太认真了吧！她的好姐姐金俊勉坐得笔直，脊背薄溜溜挺着，碎发掉在脸颊旁边，还有一些被汗珠黏在额头上。金钟大想想金俊勉的排名，再想想自己的排名，乖乖把“好狼狈啊”的嘲笑嚼碎吞进肚子里，把这句话从今晚回家路上的聊天名单中剔除。  
一个小时怎么这么难熬，金钟大在后门转来转去，也不愿离开，还要时刻提防着里面管自习的老师和外面巡视的年级主任。走廊里也没有空调，开着的窗户除了席卷的热气并无通风消暑的作用。盛夏的暑气蒸得她浑身发汗，肩上的书包带子隔着薄薄一层校服都被汗浸湿，马尾辫的末端也因为汗水乱糟糟贴在后颈上。任谁看都是比在教室里吹空调的金俊勉更狼狈的人。  
终于，下课铃声响了，高三学生呼啦啦涌出教室。金钟大长出一口气，乖乖巧巧收起所有的小动作，在后门扮演一个惹人怜爱的小学妹。  
认识她的人笑嘻嘻跟她打招呼：“金钟大，又来等你姐啦？”  
金钟大迅速朝他扯出一个甜甜的笑：“嗯！我等她一起回家呢！”  
那人跑得飞快，任谁看都是急切盼望下课的模样，尾音消失在走廊里：“那你可要等一会儿咯！金俊勉还在问老师题呢！”听起来颇有些幸灾乐祸的味道。  
金钟大在原地差点气得直跺脚，但她只是捏了捏书包上挂的小兔子，那是金俊勉送她的，她现在就当着那是金俊勉撒气。兔子的耳朵被她拉的老长，是她不敢对大一岁的姐姐做的事，是大一岁的姐姐老是对她做的事。  
教室都要空了呀！金俊勉！  
人也走得差不多了，金钟大也顾不上什么淑女形象，站在后门捶门框，恨不得冲进去拉着在讲台上认真好学和老师友好交流的金俊勉就走。  
在讲台上学到忘我的高三学生突然福至心灵一般，跟老师匆匆几句结束交谈，道谢后扭身下讲台，就看到后门站着的咬牙切齿要把她生吞剥皮的金钟大一位。金钟大冲她龇牙咧嘴做口型：“你——看——看——几——点——了——”  
金俊勉迅速溜回座位收拾东西，终于在金钟大爆发的边缘踩着线拉起她的手，讨好地开口：“我们钟大等了我多久啊？”  
话一出口金俊勉就知道不对，多说多错，以后不如当一个哑巴。  
金钟大立刻叽叽喳喳了起来，愤怒地甩开她的手：“一个小时十分钟！一个小时！十分钟！我整整等了你一个小时十分钟！你还在教室里死活赖着不愿意出来，你还要不要回家了呀！”  
饶是这样的金钟大在金俊勉眼里就是一个咋咋呼呼的小鸡崽，生气的小鸡崽啄起人来还是很疼的，被生气的小鸡崽晾在一边冷战的滋味也是不好受的。金俊勉养崽手册第21条：钟大生气的时候要好声好气哄着，钟大吃软不吃硬，绝对不能凶。  
于是金俊勉驾轻就熟地捞回金钟大的小手，自然地十指相扣，另一只手给她擦掉额头上的汗珠，把她黏在后颈的马尾辫捞出来放在衣领后面：“下次我一定第一个出教室好不好？”  
金钟大的气来得快消得也快，她脸红通通的，一下子就成了瘪了气的河豚，呐呐道：“那你可别说话不算数。”她捧着金俊勉给她擦汗的那只手，用校服下摆给她擦干净，比蚊子嗡嗡还小声：“你也不嫌脏。”  
金俊勉捧着她的脸笑：“我们钟大的什么都不脏。”  
金钟大的脸在烫她的手，金俊勉感觉自己手上像是捧了个小太阳。  
金钟大连耳朵都红成一片：“不要再碰我的脸啦！都是汗！刚给你擦干净的你又这样！”

2.  
金俊勉和金钟大并不是亲姐妹，只是两家人父母要好，又住在一起。小俊勉出生不久后隔壁夫妻也大了肚子，她妈妈抱着吃手指的小俊勉摸摸那个圆滚滚的肚皮：“我们俊勉以后要好好保护小妹妹呀，不可以让任何人欺负她哦。”  
虽说两家人对于金俊勉的性别猜测走向错误的方向，但他们始终坚信金钟大会是一个甜美可爱的小女孩，就算性别一样不能订娃娃亲也没有关系，他们对金钟大性别确信到了一种固执的程度。肚子里的小孩仿佛是所有人的心愿实现箱，护士抱着睡得正香的金钟大给妈妈看：“是个女孩。”妈妈发出一声疲惫又喜悦的叹息，所有人呼出一口气。一岁的金俊勉被妈妈抱着看那个红扑扑的小孩，在年幼小孩的视网膜里打下一辈子的烙印。  
再大一些，就是两个小孩跌跌撞撞长大了。金俊勉从没松开过金钟大的手，不用大人耳提面命“要照顾钟大呀”，她也早早担当她身边的第一骑士，比两家父母还要宠金家的小公主。  
金钟大有个哥哥叫金珉锡，也只比金俊勉大一岁，却像是完全被排除在两个金家小姐的世界外。两个女孩子形影不离几乎成了双生子，自己反而成了外人。他要在旁边站到腿都麻了才能获得两个人的视线：“啊，珉锡哥！什么时候来的呀！”  
他之前恶作剧，偷偷给金俊勉一包巧克力，让她自己偷偷吃，不要让坏孩子金钟大发现，金俊勉收到礼物的笑容立刻消失，满眼都是不赞同：“珉锡哥，你怎么能这样说钟大呢？钟大才不是坏孩子，以后不要这样说她，让她听见了要伤心的。”那包巧克力也当然是完完整整到了金钟大手上，金俊勉一口都没舍得吃，全都给了金钟大。然后巧克力被撕开包装纸掰成小块，在两个女孩子的手中传递。  
明明是自己的亲妹妹，怎么黏外人比黏自己还狠？金珉锡时常看着两个人腹诽。两个女孩子都不是嘴笨的主，金钟大会扑在他身上跟他撒娇：“哥！我跟俊勉姐都是女孩子，肯定更要好一些啦。我当然也是爱哥的啦。哥今晚要不要吃鲷鱼烧，我可以买给你吃哦！”然后给他脸颊亲的一脸口水再飞快跑走找金俊勉玩。金俊勉就有礼貌多了：“珉锡哥，我跟钟大说过要多找你玩的。”言外之意是金钟大自己不要哥哥要姐姐，自己魅力太大也没有办法。金珉锡只能气鼓鼓地听着，能怎么办呢？就算两个妹妹都跟自己不是最亲，好歹也都是要爱着护着的娇娇妹妹，还能朝他们发脾气不成？  
小学初中高中，每天每天都是金俊勉牵着金钟大的小手往家走。两个小孩渐渐抽条，成为亭亭玉立的少女，交握的手心火热却是从来没变过。金钟大也从小时候甜甜的“俊勉姐姐”到“俊勉姐”再到现在叛逆期的“金俊勉”，越来越没大没小，金俊勉只觉得可爱，一概都受着，全部应了。  
两个姐妹都生得好，多得是男孩上赶着来碰壁。金俊勉长得标致，眉眼舒畅，是实打实的美女，从小都被当做校花喊到大。金钟大生了一副猫咪相，精致又可爱，论长相也是没输过谁的，但按她自己的话说，校花的位置就让给俊勉姐当好啦，她不跟俊勉姐争。两姐妹看上去温温和和好相处，但没有一个男孩真正抵达过她们身边，大多都被婉言谢绝，从此被划入“见面也不要尴尬的朋友”阵营。  
金俊勉初二的时候情窦初开，短暂地和同班的男孩谈了一个长达一周的恋爱。男孩的告白被接受之初他兴奋的几天几夜没睡着，以为自己是那个融化冰山的天选之子，结果他们的关系并没有实质性的变化，上课下课金俊勉都和他像是最普通的同学，连给出的微笑都和别人的无甚差别。放学了想约金俊勉出去约会，就看到她的妹妹已经挽上她的手，两个人亲密无间往家走。一周以后他以为金俊勉终于恍然大悟要和男友发展感情，课间十分钟把他叫到走廊外面说：“我们分手吧。”金俊勉好像极为困惑，也有点不好意思，但是坚持对他说：“我觉得我对你好像不是喜欢。还是分手比较好。”男孩追问当时金俊勉答应他交往的原因，得到的回答是金俊勉因为上次物理竞赛屈居第二所以对他这个第一产生了崇敬的心情。  
“毕竟我一直都是第一嘛，也可能我不喜欢学习比我差的人吧。”  
可是楼下那个年级的金钟大学习可是真的不怎么好啊！你只是不喜欢除了金钟大以外的所有人吧！男孩把控诉咽回肚子里，金俊勉可容不得别人说她的好妹妹一句坏话。之前就有不要命的男生随口调笑金钟大被金俊勉听见了，于是全校人都知道了看起来温温柔柔弱不禁风的金俊勉能把一个男生按在地上打得嗷嗷求饶。  
是的，所有人都知道，在金俊勉面前骂金钟大会被按在地上狠狠地打，在金钟大面前说一句金俊勉的不好却是会倒霉一整个学期。杯子里的水会变成咸死人的盐水，凳子上不知不觉多出来的几个寒光凛凛的图钉，文具盒里的“这是一张见到了就会死掉的纸条，你只要跪下朝楼上磕几个响头死的就会晚一些”恐吓纸条。金钟大被宠成混世魔王的坏脾气就这时候才会显露出端倪，其余时刻她都还是个人见人爱的开朗小女孩。  
但总而言之，两人的恋爱经验都贫乏到可怜，和外貌绝不相衬。金钟大在金俊勉告诉她恋爱了的时候还担惊受怕了好一会儿，生怕金俊勉就要离她而去，以后就要和其他人分享她的好姐姐。但没想到那句风淡云轻的“我恋爱了”之后再也没有任何消息，她们的日常生活并没有一丝一毫的改变，金俊勉还是会把生活费省下来给她买她爱吃的酒心巧克力，每天晚上把她送回家里一起做完作业后才离开。金钟大懵懂地想：“这就是恋爱吗？原来恋爱也没什么了不起的呀。那以后金俊勉再去和别人恋爱，我也没关系。”  
至于金钟大自己，她恨不得全部时间都和金俊勉腻在一起才好，哪还有时间把自己掰碎分给别的无关紧要的人，自然就把那些一腔春情的男孩通通拒之门外。金俊勉又好看又聪明，对她还这么好，还有谁会把她无条件放在第一位，当成心尖上的宝贝宠着啊？这道理太简单了，金钟大美滋滋地往嘴里扔了一块金俊勉给她买的巧克力。

3.  
夏天真热，金钟大是易发汗的类型，两个人交叠的手都是汗津津的。金钟大怕热又怕冷，娇气的不行，夏天没开始多久就叫嚣着要吃冰开空调，但回家的路上没有一次要松开金俊勉手的意思。金俊勉倒是对温度比较迟钝，回了家静一会儿，就不感觉那么热了。可旁边的金钟大还在咕咕哝哝叫热，金俊勉就从书包里抽出小风扇放在金钟大面前吹，想要把她身上的燥气吹去一点。  
金钟大坐在书桌前，白净的小脸泛红，汗珠顺着脸滑下，薄薄的校服黏在身上，透出白色内衣的轮廓。金俊勉早就做完了自己的作业，现在撑着脸看着金钟大做自己的，时不时指出她写错的地方。两家人父母放在玄关的纸条告诉她们今晚不回家，好好照顾自己。好巧不巧小区停电，两个人头挤着头就着充好电的台灯赶作业。空调用不了，热气在房间里凝滞。金珉锡回家一看没有爸妈也没有空调，背上书包就去了好兄弟家留宿。整个家里就剩下两个女孩子，外面的月光从窗户洒进来，混合着台灯的光柔和地打在她们恬静的脸上，只有面前的小风扇还在嗡嗡的吹，成为家里唯一的声源。  
“金俊勉，我做完了。”金钟大抬起头盯着金俊勉，大眼睛亮闪闪，长睫毛有些激动地抖动——金俊勉知道，她在讨表扬呢。  
“钟大真棒。我来看看。”她把手中的风扇递给金钟大，拿过练习册检查。金钟大自觉接过风扇，转了个方向对着金俊勉，把她碎发也吹起来。  
一时半会儿看不完，金俊勉让她先去洗澡：“别洗凉水澡，你马上就生理期了。”  
金钟大去衣柜拿她的睡衣，声音经过一层衣柜的遮挡显得模模糊糊：“知道了知道了，你好啰嗦！今晚留下来跟我一起睡吧，我这也有一套你之前留下来的睡衣。”  
金俊勉歪着头用铅笔在金钟大的练习册上圈出错误的地方，有些错的实在是好笑，她带着笑意哼了一声算作答应，又听见金钟大哼唧着“又在笑什么有什么好笑的”走进浴室关上门。  
她洗澡的时候突然来电了，电器“滴”了一声，整个屋子所有的灯都亮了。金俊勉还没做出什么反应，先被正在洗澡的金钟大吓了一跳。女孩子在浴室里一声大叫：“啊！”然后兴奋地透过水声喊：“金俊勉，来电了来电了！快开空调！”金俊勉已经拿着遥控器调好了温度，冷气从机器里徐徐送出，驱散这个酷暑的夜晚。  
金钟大显然激动极了，随便套上睡裙就冲了出来要吹冷气，地板上是她一个个湿脚印，头发还在淅淅沥沥往下滴水，一看就是胡乱擦了擦就要出来。金钟大看到金俊勉板起了脸，吐吐舌头乖乖坐下来让她拿了干毛巾给自己擦头发。“金俊勉，你是我妈吗？我妈都没管这么多。”  
金俊勉用毛巾吸头发上的水珠，全当没听见，继续自己的说教：“说了多少次了，头发不擦干要感冒的。夏天你以为你就不会感冒了吗？感冒了以后天天拖着鼻涕跟我哭说难受的人是谁？”  
金钟大也学金俊勉，这种东西她学了十成十，就当自己没长耳朵，捡自己喜欢听的就好。她就坐在凳子上不应答，低着头抠自己手指玩。  
少女的身体曼妙，开始发育的胸已经在单薄的睡裙上显露出婉转的弧线。金钟大睡裙的领口开的不算大，但是衣物宽松，在女孩瘦削的身体上晃荡，她站着给她擦头发，低下头就能看到金钟大胸口大片的白腻。她一下从热气蒸腾的浴室出来到冷气充足的房间，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，连乳尖都挺立，顶出两个小小的尖。少女的大腿裸露在外，莹白的脚趾踩在地上，不同的颜色映衬，有一种脆弱的独属于少女的美感。  
金俊勉无端脸红耳热起来，把毛巾往金钟大头上一扔，留下金钟大一脸莫名其妙：“你自己擦吧，我去洗澡了。”  
女孩快步走向衣柜拿起睡衣，步履匆匆。  
金钟大噘着嘴抱怨，手上毛巾缓慢动作：“俊勉姐好怪……”

4.  
金俊勉洗完澡故意拖了一会儿时间，在浴室里把头发吹干了才慢慢吞吞迈步出来。金钟大坐在床边玩手机，腿在床沿荡来荡去，听到她脚步声抬头，刚要开口就被金俊勉截住了话头：“好啦，我知道我很慢，洗了这么久。”  
她手往金钟大头上一摸就要发火：“头发还是湿的！知不知道不擦干就睡觉头要痛？不想吹头发怎么不好好擦干，非要生病才满意？”  
金钟大被劈头盖脸一顿责骂弄得委屈极了，瘪着嘴就伸出胳膊要抱住金俊勉，把人塞进她怀里，委屈巴巴替自己辩解：“擦干了嘛……真的，差不多，大部分都干了的……别的等风吹一吹自然干就好了……”  
她埋在金俊勉的棉质睡衣里，搂住她细瘦的腰肢，抬起头已经是水光淋漓：“金俊勉你干嘛凶我？……俊勉姐姐干嘛凶我？”  
金俊勉板着脸不跟她讲话，只拿来毛巾又给她擦头发。温温柔柔的金俊勉，对谁都好的金俊勉，礼貌大方的金俊勉，每次情绪有特别大的波动，都跟这个她宠到心里的小女孩脱不了干系。只有金钟大能在她心里踩着柔软自由自在跳舞歌唱。  
难得的沉默在两人之间蔓延，空调制冷的声音吱吱呀呀响着，刚才被用来吹风的小风扇已经被金俊勉塞到了金钟大的书包里，毛巾摩擦发丝的声音使鼻尖萦绕的洗发液沐浴露的香气更加清晰。  
沉默一直延续到两个人直挺挺躺在床上，没有往日的窃窃私语，也没有睡前的嬉笑打闹，两个女孩就躺在床板上不说话。床不算小，两个女孩子睡绰绰有余，中间就理所应当空了一大块地方。金钟大暗恨当初在爸妈面前撒娇耍泼要买舒服大床的自己。  
当金俊勉以为今晚已经结束，马上在沉默中晕晕沉沉要坠入梦乡的时候，右手边的被子开始蠕动，一个湿漉漉的小猫咪凑到她颈边，四肢扒上她的身体困住她，已经是哭到上气不接下气的样子：“俊勉姐……不要不理我……我错了以后再也不湿头发了。钟大知道错了。”这个时候她都还知道只要自己一撒娇，用本名称呼自己乖乖认错，金俊勉就一定会原谅她。  
金俊勉当然原谅她了，因为她不是在生妹妹的气。她在气自己思绪纷乱如麻，在气自己脑子不清楚就朝金钟大发脾气，气自己让金钟大一个人胡思乱想偷偷落泪。她叹了口气转身，金钟大脸上的泪痕在黑夜里仍旧亮闪闪刺痛她的心。女孩子温软的手指轻轻擦过她脸上的湿痕，然后将她往自己怀里搂，轻言细语安慰她起来。  
金钟大在金俊勉怀里慢慢止住抽泣，但是哭嗝一时停不下来，她紧紧扒着金俊勉，嗅着她身上和自己一样的沐浴露香气，好像知道金俊勉在想什么一样，把嘴唇凑上去压在她的唇上，声音还带着哭腔。女孩子固执的要命：“俊勉姐，我给你印了章，你不准离开我。”  
金俊勉瞪大了眼睛。她不知道黑暗里这样的动作是否明显，但是身边的女孩像是得到了保证一般又在她身边躺好，要把两人中间的空气都挤出去一样紧紧挨着她，她的手臂能感受到金钟大柔软的身体曲线。金俊勉踌躇了半天，挣扎着开口：“钟大，知道这是恋人之间才能做的事吧？”  
金钟大紧了紧胳膊，又凑近了些：“知道啊。我喜欢俊勉姐，俊勉姐也喜欢我。如果和姐谈恋爱的话我也可以。”她突然撑起身体，跨坐在金俊勉身体上，低头凝视她：“想和俊勉姐接吻的。”  
金俊勉不知道还在挣扎些什么，语气纠结又复杂：“可是一般都是男孩子……”她从小受的教育、那些接触过的人和事，都是教给她谈恋爱的应该是一男一女，而不是两个女孩子。虽然性边缘群体她也有了解，但从没有放在自己所处的世界过。  
金钟大的腿心压在她的耻骨上，温度比这个空调房要高得多。她身上的女孩子灵巧的手指解开她的睡衣纽扣，动作生疏地开始抚弄她不知何时挺立的乳尖。“姐刚看我脸红了吧？心动了吧？只要相爱什么都没关系的，这不是俊勉姐教给我的吗？性别也不是问题，只要我喜欢姐姐，姐姐也喜欢我就够了。”  
女孩子的声音像是有魔力：“俊勉姐，你还说过，外界的声音都是参考，不开心的话就不需要参考，对不对？我们干嘛要管别人的想法呢？……难道说俊勉姐不喜欢我吗？”  
金钟大露出泫然欲泣的表情，接着上身挺立，睡裙就被她从头上褪下扔在一边。金俊勉甚至能想象出来这个动作让她的蝴蝶骨是如何在背后飞舞。女孩子胸型姣好，圆润有弧度，未拉满的窗帘泄露进一点月光，顺着她晶莹的皮肤，从乳峰暧昧地滑下，最后停滞在她挺翘的乳尖。  
金俊勉被她在自己胸前作乱的手弄得气喘吁吁，倒不是说金钟大技术有多好，而是只要她一想到亲吻她的女孩是金钟大，她就已经浑身发软腿心泛滥。  
金钟大俯下身，依恋地蹭金俊勉的脸颊。两个人的脸都烫到空调都无法控制。  
她说：“今天有女孩子跟我告白了……”  
金俊勉心脏漏跳一拍，金钟大按住她示意她不要心急。  
“是我认识不久的朋友，最近玩得很好。今天下课约我出来，我以为是要干什么，结果跟我告白了。”女孩子在她耳边咯咯笑了起来，是那种被新奇的事物取悦到的兴奋感。  
“我当时好震惊的，从来没有想过这方面，就拒绝她了嘛。结果她直接就亲上来了。”金钟大语气又平淡起来，像是在诉说跟自己无关的事。  
金俊勉手心出汗，静静听着。  
“虽然我把她推开了，但是我不讨厌跟她接吻呢。”金钟大眼睛亮亮，有星星碎在里面。她盯着她，“你知道为什么吗，俊勉姐？”  
金钟大也不等她回答，径自说下去：“因为她亲上来的那一刻，我脑子里全是你。我想，如果是俊勉姐跟我接吻的话，我不讨厌的。”  
“我很喜欢俊勉姐。”她嫌不够，又重复一遍，“想跟俊勉姐接吻的。”  
金俊勉终于开口。她坐起身搂住她，虔诚地把嘴唇印上金钟大的，就像对待最珍贵的宝物，而事实也的确就是这样。  
“只要是钟大喜欢的，我都喜欢。钟大想要的话，什么都可以。”  
有水光从她闭着的眼睛滑下，她好像想通了什么，从内心释然，又带着久违的熟悉感，拥抱这个迟来的亲吻。所有那些纷乱复杂的心绪在这一刻都迎刃而解，编织成捕获绮丽梦境的网。  
金钟大的手不知道什么时候已经划过她的腿心，隔着内裤抚弄她的敏感点。甫一接触到她湿漉漉的内裤，女孩就露出了狡黠的笑容：“俊勉姐，湿的好快哦。”  
金俊勉咬着唇不说话，手掐住金钟大纤瘦的腰，温热的皮肤熨帖着她的手心。女孩张嘴又去亲吻另一个笑嘻嘻的女孩，好像要把之前所有欠下的亲吻全部补回来。  
女孩子的手指又细又长，能轻易找到最舒服的地方。湿热的甬道包裹着手指，水声咕叽，被压抑的高潮时的尖叫闷在齿列间，青涩的身体探索在指尖和嘴唇中实践。不知道是谁的嘴唇贴上了谁的腿间，谁的舌头描摹柔软肉体的曲线，谁的手指微曲将谁送上一个又一个高潮。  
夏天的夜晚是该这样情热高涨的。空调还在不知疲倦的运作，贴心的姐姐为了怕热的妹妹将空调时间设定了整整一晚上。女孩子的亲热黏腻在21度的冷气中发酵生长，周围的空气似乎也变得火热，但又轻轻抚摸过两人光裸的身躯，把喘息融化在情欲中。

5.  
胡闹一通后两人躺在床上，各自都有些筋疲力尽，金钟大又不怕热了一般，一身汗也要凑到金俊勉的身边，尾音都在飘：“俊勉姐，今天是我们恋爱第一天哦。”  
金俊勉捏捏她的鼻尖，给了她一个蜻蜓点水的亲吻：“明天会给钟大准备礼物的。”  
金钟大蹭蹭她的脖颈，捏捏她的耳垂，没头没脑道：“明天我陪俊勉姐去打个耳洞吧。”  
年长的女孩子握住另一个人的手，软声答应：“好呀。”  
好久好久以后，金俊勉觉得自己已经沉沉坠入梦中，梦里的金钟大对她笑得极为灿烂，拉着她的手玩，梦境忽的转换，她又坐在桌前指导金钟大挠破头都写不出来的作业，和今晚一样，汗珠浸湿钟大的短袖衣领。题写出来以后金钟大搂着她给了她一个大大的吻。唇瓣触感柔软，和今晚一样。  
金俊勉不自觉露出浅淡的笑容，好像有模模糊糊的声音从天外传来：“我要收到恋爱999年纪念日的礼物。”  
两个女孩子十指相扣，从未分开。


End file.
